La carta
by AnubisAby
Summary: Oneshoot situado tras el 11x07; escrito en un impulso. Los chicos vuelven al bunker tras otro caso mas, y no notan una ausencia...


Sam y Dean llegaron al bunker tras otro caso que no les acercaba mas a Amara, y les solucionaba otra pista. Discutieron un poco de camino a casa porque Sam seguía pensando en que Dios seria la solucion a todos sus problemas cuando Dean jamas creyó necesaria ninguna ayuda pese a tenerla.

No fue hasta un par de horas después, cuando ya se habían acomodado hasta que notaron una ausencia... Cas había estado ayudandoles en el bunker a buscar información pero no hacia nada realmente útil ya que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viendo la televisión; pero desde que habian llegado no le habian visto.

Dean creyo al principio que estaria dando un paseo por el bunker, ya que ciertamente solían estar en las mismas habitaciones siempre, pero era un lugar enorme, y cuando Sam le dijo que no estaba en el garage tampoco les precio extraño. Iban a llamar cuando vieron una nota en la mesa entre una pila de libros y manuscritos. La cogio el mayor de los hermanos y tras una lectura rapida la tiro al suelo mientras Sam la cogia algo confuso y al leerla lo entendio todo.

" Queridos Sam y Dean...

Os preguntareis para que os dejo una nota teniendo un teléfono o una manera mas actual de dejar mensajes, bueno siempre he sido algo nostálgico; claro que eso no lo sabéis. Nunca os dije mucho sobre mi, pero tampoco preguntabais... supongo que no os importaba. No os culpo, quien querria saber mas sobre alguien como yo que solo os ha traído mas problemas que dichas desde que he aparecido en vuestras vidas?

Fuisteis los primeros humanos con los que he interactuado directamente, y esa influencia nunca la olvidare; os he llegado a conocer mejor que a mi mismo, se vuestros gestos, gustos, sentimientos, miedos y deseos.. he escuchado cada oracion cada peticion que me habeis hecho... pero eso, no se si lo sabeis.

Estos días he tenido tiempo de pensar seriamente las cosas... cosas que llevaba evitando recordar por miedo a las respuestas que me pudiera dar a mi mismo. Crowley me pregunto una vez, ¿por qué estaba vivo? Y no lo sabia... aun hoy no tengo una respuesta, quizás Dios quiere que os proteja o cure cada vez, pero ahora mismo apenas tengo siquiera algo de energía para cuidar de mi mismo... y algo me dice que no volveré a tener la misma suerte la próxima vez que alguien ponga fin a mi existencia. Dean, me dijiste bajo el efecto de la marca que no volviera a acercarme a ti, entiendo que querias alejarme igual que a Sam, pero recapacitando creo que fue el consejo mas sabio que me has podido dar en estos años. Se que ambos estareis bien, siempre salis adelante de cualquier conflicto, vivís el uno por el otro, sois una familia; y me temo que yo no tengo cabida en esa familia... Queria daros las gracias por las lecciones que me habeis dado, quizas de maneras algo rudas y duras pero asi es la vida humana no? Quizás porque estoy sintiéndome mas humano que ángel, he pensado a ser algo mas egoísta... y voy a perseguir mi propio sueño. Se que encontrareis la forma de acaba con Amara sin mi. No quiero poneros la zancadilla, dejando escapar a Metratron de nuevo, o teniendo que asesinar a alguien que no quiero solo por evitar riesgos... nuestro padre, Dios, queria que los ángeles amasemos toda su creacion... nunca hablo de quien nos amara a nosotros. Ahora veo que nosotros no tenemos derecho a ser amados... pero dedicare lo poco que me queda a cuidar de los demás, estoy cansado de escuchar oraciones sin descanso y no hacer nada al respecto; aunque no pueda volar, hare lo que pueda para sembrar una buena semilla antes de irme...

He dejado aquí mis teléfonos móviles, aun conservare esa placa que me disteis por si fuera necesario, espero que no os importe...

con aprecio: Castiel."

El angel roto, traumatizado, habia llegado a su limite, con las palabras que Metatron le habia dicho... Le dolia admitirlo pero tenia razon, estaba cansado de que todos le usaran y traicionaran. Si siempre dependía de los demás jamas podria intentar enderezar las cosas por si mismo. Le dolia dejar a los hermanos, sobretodo a Dean. Pero despues de que le mintiera a la cara con Amara, y leer esa expresión que conocía tan bien en sus ojos, su corazon simplemente no pudo soportar mas dolor... y salio sin mirar atrás; montado en su "roñoso" coche, con temor pero pese a estar en busca y captura por sus hermanos, se sintió libre por primera vez en años.

Mientras en el oscuro bunker, los hermanos debatían si debían buscarlo o si les habia traicionado en sus horas bajas, y cual seria el plan a seguir para encontrar a Amara, sin poder contar esta vez con la ayuda de Cas.


End file.
